The object of the invention, which relates to the technical aspects of textile dyeing and finishing, is the production of a so-called "piled" fabric.
Piled fabric, as is well-known to persons skilled in the art, is the result of knitting 100% polyester multifilaments on a warp-knitting machine. Several counts and filament quantities can be used; 160 decitex, 96 filaments are the most common.
The knitted fabric is disperse-dyed using conventional methods for dyeing 100% polyester. The resulting fabric has a plush-loop and a smooth side.